Beyblade XEdition
by lilbee17
Summary: A new year, a new tourament, and a new team member? Thats right, the bladebreakers are getting a new member but how will they adapt to the sudden change? Will this tournament be the same as the others or will it be a complete mystery? Read & Review on :
1. Author's Note

**Ok, First this story is going to be my best hit so I think you guys will really like it. No biographies, No hints on who is connecting with who and no give aways. If you dont like the story so far, dont bother reviewing or reading. To those who actually like my work, please feel free to read and review all you want. I am currently updating most of my other stories as well so you will all be getting notifications about my stories in your emails soon.**

**Thank You...Love You All!**


	2. First Meeting

Chapter 1- First Meeting.

The weather was a nice summer morning in Tokyo Japan. In the dojo of the bladebreakers, everyone was pretty excited to meet the new team member of their team. Max has left the team to be with the PVB All Stars, Kai has come back to train the team once again since they are having a new member. Daichi went back to his hometown to form his own team of bladers, him being the capiton of course. " Hey guys, who do you think our new member is going to look like? I hope he's good! ", Tyson said in an excited manner. Kai rolled his eyes as he sat against the wall and everyone else had sweatdrops. " We have no idea Tyson, if picked this member, then we shouldnt have to worry should we? Besides, we dont even know if this member is even a boy, it might be a girl ", Rei said. " Rei is right Tyson, there are girls on teams too ", Kenny agreed. Tyson then rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall. " Oh who cares, bet they wont be able to beat the world champ ", Tyson said with a laugh at the end, again making everyone do sweatdrops.

soon arrived, laughing at what he overheard Tyson saying. " Now Tyson, is that a challenge Im hearing? ", asked. Tyson jumped and looked at the door, seeing a smiling Mr.D and someone behind him. " Wow , I didnt know you were standing right there. How are you? Where is our new member? ", Tyson then stood up and began to get anxious. Rei, and Kenny stood up as well, wanting to see who they were going to be teaming up with. " Now Tyson, dont be so anxious, she is pretty shy as you can see. Her team dropped out of the tournament and she needs a team. ", began to say. Rei and Kenny both smiled a bit but Tyson was a bit shocked to hear that it was a girl. " Wow....umm...a girl? Is she any good? ", Tyson rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes. Mr. Dickenson rolled his eyes and called her in, wanting her to meet her new team. When she came into the doorway, Kenny and Rei were almost blushing like tomatoes. She was a short girl, a little taller than Kenny; had long caramel blond hair and dark emerald eyes. She then leaned against the doorframe and looked at all of them with a stern look, not smiling. " Everyone, this is Lilia Justice, your new team member ", annouced to the team, making Lilia blush a little. Kai looked up at her, saw her shyish look, making him stand up as well. Tyson opened his eyes, wanting to wander freely upon her ( no she is not a mary sue, just a pretty girl ) Her body was a slender but had a toned look to it, she was a small girl. Her clothing was of a normal girls clothing but more of a tomboy look. Her jeans were tight on her but baggy at the same time, her muscle shirt tanktop was black and she wore a silver necklace around her neck. For shoes, she wore regular white tennis shoes; her beyblade was held in a little pouch that was strapped to her left upper thigh ( like ming ming's pouch ) and her launcher was held by another larger pouch that hooked onto her right belt.

" Hey There Lilia, my name is- ", before Tyson could answer her, she interrupted him. " I know who you are, like the whole world. You're the world Champ Tyson Granger and these guys are the bladebreakers. I know all about you guys ", Lilia said with the same look on her face. Rei raised an eyebrow and Kenny snickered a bit, Kai just closed his eyes. " Well, I guess I'll leave you kids to mingle and get to know Lilia a little more, I'll be at my office today if you need me. Goodbye Lilia, dont worry they are harmless. Goodbye Boys. ", Mr. Dickenson said as he left. " Bye , thanks ", Tyson yelled after him. Soon after left, they were all gathered in a circle like they were going to have a meeting. Lilia sat inbetween Rei and Kenny, since Kai and Tyson scared her a little bit.

" So Lilia, where are you from? ", Kenny asked her. Lilia then looked at him and then back at the floor. " I'm originally from America, but my family moved here about 3 months ago. I'm still adapting to the new culture and the laws. ", she responded, not too comfortable with all the eyes on her. " Oh yeah, we've been to America before, its awesome there. I bet you miss it a lot ", Tyson said, in a cheerful kind of way. Lilia just shook her head yes and crossed her arms as she sat indian style. Rei looked over at Kai, thinking that Lilia was a bit too shy for them, Kai just raised his eyebrows at him. " So how many years have you been blading? ", Rei asked her, trying to get more information out of her. Lilia looked up at him and then at everyone else. " Well, I started when I was 10 years old, so about 7 years. ", she answered in a kind of quiet manner. " Well, since you are apart of the team now, I am going to have to analyze your bitbeast's power into my computer. Do you mind if I take a look at your beyblade? ", Kenny asked her. She took out her blade and gave it to Kenny, watching everything that he did. " Your bitbeast is a wolf? Thats a little rare. ", Kenny said as he examined her blade, then noticed a name engraved into the side of it saying ' Black Roses '. " Hey Lilia...who are the Black Roses? ", Kenny asked her. She then grew a little angry but tried not to show it in her voice. " My old team, I would rather not talk about it ", she said as she looked at him with a bit of a glare. Kenny then raised an eyebrow and gave her blade back. " Maybe tomorrow when we get to training, I can get your bitbeast's data into my laptop. ", Kenny told her and then closed his laptop.

Kai then decided to speak up and make the rules for this year. " Ok, this year Im going to train you guys even harder, count on longer training sessions and harder workouts. Since Lilia is our new member, I will need to see what her limits are, her temperament and her power. Are you willing to do the workouts that I schedule for you Lilia? " Kai asked her, giving her the same glare she was giving him. She took in a deep breath and rolled her eyes. " Thats fine, bring it on ", Lilia said with a bit of anger coming out in her tone. Everyone else sensed her anger and grew a little afraid. " Um Do you need to go outside or something? ", Tyson asked her, making her snap out of her state of anger toward Kai. " Oh....Im sorry, no I dont ", taking a breath and letting out a heavy sigh while taking her head into her hands.

By that night, Rei and Kai were outside talking on the porch while everyone else was sleeping. Rei was sitting against the post, while Kai was leaning against the wall. " So Lilia is an interesting girl huh? ", Rei asked him, trying to see what Kai thought about her. " She is very secretive, looks like she is hiding something from us. ", Kai responded. " I know but dont be so hard on her the first day, she doesnt know anything about us. She is probably really nervous to be the only girl among 4 boys ", Rei told him, making Kai roll his eyes. " We'll see who is harder on who by tomorrow ", Kai responded before heading to bed.

SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET CHAPTER 1 UP BUT IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH LIFE LEAVE REVIEWS! 


End file.
